Digimon 02 Redux
by Chaz746
Summary: Sakura Miyagi has returned to Japan after her parents death with her partner Renamon. She is trying to find her place in the world and meets a guy who is normally underestimated. Can they help each other face what is to come? Or will they fail?


THE COPYRIGHTS OF THIS SHOW BELONG TO AKIYOSHI HONGO, BANDAI &amp; TOEI ANIMATION. ALL I OWN IS THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT.

Digimon Adventure 02 Redux Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

(Tokyo International Airport – Haneda Airport)

A young girl with platinum blonde hair wearing designer clothes stepped off the private plane carrying her purse on her left arm. She watched as a limo pulled up to the side of the plane with a man in a suit come out of the plane.

"Lady Miyagi welcome back to Japan" the man said with a smile to the girl.

"I thought I told you to call me Sakura, we are practically family James." Sakura said to James with a grin.

James approached the girl and hugged her. "Come on your Grandparents are having a celebratory dinner for your return to Japan Lady Miyagi" He said

Sakura glared at the man as he slowly pulled her to the limo.

"What about my bags on the plane James?" Sakura asked her butler.

"They are being brought to the limo as we speak. We must not keep your grandparents waiting."

Sakura sighed at the statement; she knew what these parties would entail. Acting fake to people she couldn't stand all because her family were one of the wealthiest people in all of Asia.

As she sat down in the limo she saw James talking to the driver and then he proceeded to join her in the limo.

"Are you ready to see your grandparents Lady Miyagi?"

"I might as well seeing as they are the ones who sent me away to boarding school." Sakura stated glaring out the limo window.

Two years ago after Sakura's parents had died her grandparents had thought it would be best if she left Tokyo and see what Europe had to offer. What that really meant is we don't know what to do with you and you're in the way. She hated the fact that she was so far away from her family. Now she was back and she was going to fix a lot of problems.

"When we get to the penthouse you are to immediately get ready as the dinner will start soon."

"Whatever you say James" Sakura stated nonchalantly.

As the limo drove away from the airport bats flew by with a dark laughter behind them.

(Time Skip)

The limo stopped in front of a huge apartment building and Sakura stepped out of the limo walking pass the apartment security into the building. She approached the elevator and waited for James to enter alongside her.

"You will find dresses have been laid out for you to pick" James said

Sakura ignores him as she gets more agitated about being told to get ready.

When the elevator reached the penthouse level she walked pass all the maids as they greeted her and closed her door.

"I guess being home is all it's cracked to be is it Sakura?" A voice asked.

"You know you can show yourself Renamon, no one is around" Sakura stated.

A yellow tall foxlike creature appeared in the room with the young girl. The fox was relaxed as she sat down on the girls' bed.

"When we landed at the airport you seemed irritated when James said that dresses had been picked out for you." Renamon said.

"Your right about that. It's just you would think that they would learn to let me live my life." Sakura explained while picking a ruby red dress to wear.

Renamon watched as Sakura began to get ready for dinner. She knew all the hardships her partner went through dealing with her parents death. It made Sakura more closed off emotionally towards people.

Sakura finished the last of her make up and looked at her self in the mirror. On the outside she was flawless with not a piece of hair out of place. On the inside she was broken being held by a piece of thread. She then turned to Renamon with a small smile on her face.

"I will try to bring you something back from downstairs" Sakura tells Renamon heading to the door.

"Try not to kill anyone down there."

"Not making any promises."

"That's all I ask now I am gonna get familiar with the area. If you need me for anything just say my name." Renamon said fading away from the room.

Sakura walked out of the room and headed downstairs. She saw James talking to a man whose back was to her, hopefully it stayed that way. When she reached the bottom of the staircase She attempted to walk right pass them until James quickly grabbed her hand.

"Lady Miyagi I would like for you to meet a business associate of your father. He works at the Fuji Television station here in Japan." James turned to the man and continued " Hiroaki Ishida I would like for you to meet Sakura Miyagi."

It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura, your father spoke highly of you. Now if you guys would excuse me I have to leave my son is waiting up for me." Hiroaki said heading to the elevator.

As Hiroaki stepped on the elevator Sakura noticed the man dial a number on his phone. She turned away from him and walked towards the part entrance with James following right behind her.

"You are to behave yourself madam and don't embarrass your grandparents tonight." James explained seriously.

"As long as they don't start something I will be on my best behavior" Sakura replied slyly.

(Time Skip)

After hours of dealing with her family and the business associates Sakura headed back upstairs. She had brought a plate of food upstairs for Renamon. Hopefully after they could patrol the city for a little bit.

When she opened the door to her room she headed to her closet to change into something more comfortable.

"Renamon I brought you a plate from the party. Why don't you eat t while I get ready, Ok" Sakura said from her closet.

Renamon phased into the room and headed for the plate. She was starving after training for several hours. She looked up from the now empty plate as her partner came out of her closet dressed in tight jeans, a teal sweater, leather jacket, and combat boots.

"Thanks for the food Sakura, I needed it." The fox digimon thanked her partner.

"It was no problem come on let's get going" Sakura said.

Renamon walked towards her partner and cradled her close to her chest "Hold on tight" and then they phased from the room.

(Across town in a abandoned warehouse)

Renamon and Sakura appeared in the middle of the warehouse. On the outside of the warehouse it may look rundown but on the inside it looked brand new. The latest technology software was setup on a huge monitor against the wall.

While Sakura was studying abroad she had privately paid for this facility to be built to help her track digital anomalies in the city. Now it was time to search for anything strange in the digital world. As soon as the system booted an alert was activated in a jungle in the digital world.

Sakura turned to her partner and asked "Are you ready to go the digital world Renamon?"

"Yes Sakura" The Fox replied.

Sakura pointed her digivice at the large computer screen "Digiport open" and a blinding light sucked in the digidestined and her partner.

***I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR THIS FANFIC DUE TO LOSING ALL MY PREVIOUS WORK ON MY OLD LAPTOP**

***New Chapters will follow this coming January**

**CHAZ746**


End file.
